Naruto: Time Warp
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke use chakra of opposite elements and force them back in time, and gives them added features, Naruto and Sasuke also change the past for the better... maybe, who knows? mention of adult activities, as well as


**Im making a new one... and to think iv been pissing everyone off with the ones I have huh?, oh well, I love making things up off the back of my head, and I also apoligize for my Naruto goes Inuyasha story, I have to watch inuyasha a bit before im able to continue it, so I shall let you all pic the arc, where do you think I should have placed them, and remember, it has to be an arc that has all four the inuyasha gang in it, so after Kagome and Inuyasha join up with sango and miroku, select the arc, tell me the episode it begins at and I shall watch the episodes from there, and I shall get to work on that fiction, and also, should I allow Naruto and Hinata to go to Kagome's time? **

**Now on with the new fiction**

====valley of the end=====

Naruto stood on the shodaime's head in full anbu armor, his pupils a strange horizontal oval, like a frog's, he was standing as the new toad sage of mount. Myobuko (if i'm wrong please correct me, but if you don't i'll just check when I need it next) he also looked like he got caught in a blender.

Sasuke didn't look any better, and was standing on the head of Madara Uchiha, while in the second stage of his cursed seal, and he was a bit pissed off as well, Naruto had used a Rasen-Shuriken earlier and he almost lost his life to it, though the new trench in the side of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall was the result of the attack, Sasuke saw it as a challenge and used his cursed chakra fused with his chidori and his blade, in order to make a trench on the other side of the lake while Naruto also dodged it, but after that is was a random fist fight, and then they had to go down memory lane, explaining why they were in their current spots.

Naruto was next in line to be Hokage and knew his duty to the village would be complete, weather he had to kill the traitor to stop the war then drag him back to Konoha as proof, or drag his ass to hell with him, but either way, Sasuke was gonna go to hell

Naruto began to charge sage chakra into his hands, while Sauke charged cursed chakra into his, to say they were being stupid was an understatement, nature vs. cursed, natural vs. artificial, light vs. dark, and when opposites face against each other, there are normally huge drawbacks, like ripping a hole in the space/time continuum

---------forest of death, training area 44----------

Sakura was sitting there beaten and bruised as the other two members of team nine were standing on the branch above the sound team, and as Neji was informing them all about why he was there, everyone felt a disturbance (in the force) in the air as two lights, one purple and the other green, flew around in the air for a few seconds until landing on a glowing Sasuke and an unconscious Naruto, and just like that, Sasuke calmed down and his chakra went back to normal, while Naruto started to sweat and writhe in pain, as he let out an inhumane shriek of pain, as Sasuke had something that seamed to be crawling under his skin, creeping out everyone, then all of a sudden, Naruto's eyes shot open and he struck at Sasuke as said Uchiha rolled to the side and flipped onto his feet

"what the hell? Naruto!, how dare you try to attack Sasuke-kun when he's injured!" Sakura was pissed off, her team was supposed to wake up and then go back to normal, not try to kill each other

"what the hell did you do, asshole" Naruto surprised everyone when he started to get the same lumps as Sasuke had under his skin,

"you ask me when you're the one who caused this problem?"

"it was caused by no one, Orochimaru was too much for us to handle, will you both please calm down!" as Sakura finished what she was saying, Sasuke kicked behind him, sending Dosu into a tree, leaving an indent, which shocked everyone

"hey, Sasuke?" once again everyone was shocked when Naruto called Sasuke by his name "maybe we should look at the facts" he sounded like he was still in pain, as the lumps started to merge near his ass and on his head, while Sasuke's lumps were heading towards his shoulder blades. Suddenly, Naruto sprouted nine fox tails and fox ears from his head while Sasuke had giant webbed demonic hands sprouting from his back. Everyone was shocked, appalled, and awed and freaked when Naruto and Sasuke spoke in unison "blame Orochimaru"

Sakura looked at them "huh?"

"the seals he placed on us, they must have screwed us over and added some new features" he sounded less strained, like he was feeling better

"and when I get out of this lame forest, I will kill them Naruto, and you will allow me to as well, and in return I will be a good 'tool'" Naruto nodded, understanding that Sasuke figured out what happened as well, and just assumed they would talk about the how later when they were alone. Sasuke turned around and looked at the sound team, Dosu tossed them his scroll as he grabbed Kin and Zaku, then left afraid of what the two demons might do to them

when the sound team ran away, Naruto looked at himself and laughed, he laughed so hard he was crying

"so what will everyone do when they find out?" Naruto stopped laughing and had tears on his face but the smile never left

"demons should just die, the moment I walk into the tower, I will be hunted. But let's look on the positive side, things obviously can't get..." Naruto stopped talking just as sand flew into the area right along with a frightened team eight

"were you gonna say worse?" "no, of coarse not, why would I bother" Gaara walked into the clearing looking at the rookie nine and team nine, while Temari and Kankuro stared on in fear at the two supposed demons, until Naruto's face softened and he began to... purr? Everyone stared at Hinata as she was rubbing Naruto's ears from behind, Gaara raised a brow while Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura went and started to feel his ears as well.

"they are real?" Hinata was just curious, at first she thought they were fake, but now, and when the other girls saw how Naruto reacted, they got curious themselves, what girl can't resist rubbing fluffy ears that are on a human's head? That and watching the boastful and loud knuckle-headed ninja live up to his name of most surprising, by actually purring like a little kitten, or in this case, fox, but still, it was like having a six-foot tall talking fox as a pet, and his ears and tails were so cozy, and fluffy, and then Naruto noticed that he was being glared at by Kiba for getting Hinata's attention, Choji for getting Ino's attention, Neji for getting Tenten's, and Kankuro, because Temari was getting attached to the enemy, Sasuke would probably get attention soon, so he waited, what he didn't understand was that girls like fluffy, not scaly claws.

"can we go to the tower?" Temari blushed and let go of the tail she was rubbing, and ran back to her brothers, but Gaara was curious about Naruto, why were the girls including his sister drawn to him? Gaara walked over and grabbed a tail and rubbed it, what happened next shocked everyone but Sasuke, Naruto went up in smoke while he became a girl in a long white t-shirt, and his boxers, he crawled over to Gaara and smiled seductively at him

"like what you see?" everyone were shocked, of-coarse besides Sasuke, as he remembered that he saw this in that icha icha furry book Kakashi dropped when he ran away at some point, needless to say, Sasuke couldn't look Karen in the eyes for a while, especially when he kept thinking of what she would look like in a playboy bunny outfit, or dressed up in a cat outfit, and then the thought brought other girls into the picture, like Sakura as a pink cat, Ino as a purple bunny, and Karen as a red mouse, all three on his bed 'playing' and waiting for him, of coarse he has never seen Hinata without that oversized jacket, so he thought she was a flat chested weird girl, but Naruto knew other wise, and the fact that she was just cuddling his head not too long ago, had informed him she had a very good head start on the other girls

"why are you getting close to me?" Gaara was confused, and was getting painfully stiff in his pants for unknown reasons, (he has yet to find a girl willing to get this close to him) but watching as a girl or boy, whichever Naruto was at this point, lick his neck, gave him a nice sensation.

Naruto on the other hand, was happy that he went both ways, he had learn to be able to be like this, which he found out was fun when he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, then before they were able to get Kyuubi, he used the sexy jutsu, and it pissed off Kisame, which lead to Naruto learning that he was actually turning into a girl, but he did not have the hormonal balance to become pregnant, which when he came out of it alive, and went to confirm the information with Tsunade, she told him, the before mentioned, and that he actually became a girl, which involved her telling him all about how the female body worked, and with the knowledge he gained, and his own curiosity, he managed to get Hinata to admit she loved him, which involved her losing her virginity to him, and then when they were both girls doing it with each other, and the occasional guy, which sometimes involved one of the other rookies, and then when they learned that even though Naruto's hormonal balance was off when he was a girl, preventing him from getting pregnant, when he only went half way, he was still able to get Hinata pregnant, which led to him going against Hiashi in a one on one fight, and Hinata being removed as a Hyuuga, although, that didn't matter now, they were in the past, and he was able to start from the beginning, with Hinata (damn that's a long paragraph, but not as long as my youthfully youthful speech of youth, BWAHAHAHAHAHA)

So Naruto gave Gaara a sad look, and then spoke with a pout, while grinding her hips against him, "don't you like what you see?" putting her left pointer finger to her lips, then his right hand on Gaara's chest, and Gaara had blood coming from his nose

"mother says to rape you... what does rape mean?" everyone including Sasuke and Naruto were caught off guard, Gaara never was like that, when Naruto started doing these kind of things, and so she, decided to be evil, she got off him, then she got close and gave him a kiss on the lips, making Gaara go wide eyed, and it scared the shit out of Kankuro and Temari, then in a puff of smoke, Naruto was a he again, while Shukaku was crying and wailing about missing out on the 'fine piece of ass' as he put it, but Ino ruined the mood by bursting out and saying something now obvious

"i knew you had to play for the other team" getting confused looks, she simply answered them "he's gay"

"actually I'm bisexual" and everyone blinks at Naruto "and yes, kissing Sasuke was on accident"

Sasuke chose now to inform them of something "i am straight" and Ino and Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and then they all look to see Naruto standing up looking serious

"we should go to the tower and get the whole 'grab your torches and pitchfork' thing over with already"

and with that they all the teams went to do their own things, with Hinata being a bit more reluctant to leave, and now we see Naruto and Sasuke talking while getting fish for a meal, going with plan A. start a fire and hope someone is stupid enough to come and try to take advantage of the 'idiots' who started the fire, and so we now listen to Naruto's and Sasuke's conversation

"so we tell them all that Orochimaru placed a seal over the shinigami's seal, that forced on a fusion between me and Kyuubi, while with yours we tell them that when your seal was placed on you, you tried to protect yourself by covering your neck in chakra, but he overpowered you and still sunk his teeth in, but the fusion of the two chakras forced on a fusion of you and the seal, that sound believable?"

"as believable as anything I could think of if not better"

"thanks, and if anyone asks, you put the pieces together, but as far as you know, Orochimaru purposefully created these changes in order to fuck with me cause I insulted him enough to piss him off and with that, the adults can put together what I explained earlier, while the rest of them will think that our later excuse is true, and that's that"

with the end of the talk, the took six fish back to camp to cook, which both Naruto and Sasuke were done before Sakura, and before she could finish, Kabuto showed up, and so the scene was a little strange, Kabuto lead team seven to the tower as Naruto and Sasuke killed the mist team and obtain the other scroll they needed, which surprised Sakura and Kabuto, neither knew Naruto and Sasuke were such a great team, and now they were entering the prelims

====good enough skipping of the original show to allow me to change things======

when Naruto and Sasuke were seen by everyone in the auditorium, they were all scared, some more than others, although some could see Sasuke being a bit pouty and trying to make it seem like he was brooding, although some swear they could see him pouting, the Hokage decided to drag Naruto and Sasuke off and have a talk with them, and so the fights began

**Sasuke vs. chakra absorber dude(don't know his name, he is not important)  
**

Sasuke stood in his new form across from the worthless oponent

"those wings won't save you from me, but I will enjoy to just rip them off"

"good luck"

"begin" and as the words left the proctor's mouth, the unknown fool rushed Sasuke as he pulled his demonic hands/wings in front of him and the idiot grabbed them, and they stood like that for a second or two and the imbecile who grabbed the wings began to scream, his flesh was beginning to dissolve, as if he just touched acid, right then and there he fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain, as he began to have his chest dissolve, and with that the screaming stopped, as his heart stopped as well, and then as his lungs were cut off of his mouth, and he was dissolved, as he suffocated and everyone was about ready to lose their lunch,

"These hands came from the dimwitted snake sannin's cursed mark, meaning they are filled with cursed chakra, by releasing that chakra, no living thing can touch them, with you trying to steal that chakra, without a cursed mark of your own to store it, you die"

the proctor seemed a little disgusted as he spoke "winner, Sasuke Uchiha"

and so the battles continue, each very glad not to fight Sasuke, then "yahoo! We are getting off easy Akamaru!" and a couple barks later, Kiba and Akamaru were staring down Naruto, and everyone was a little shocked when seeing Naruto with nine blonde fox tails "those tails do nothing but prove how much of a stupid blonde you are" suddenly, the room seemed colder

"well then, you better hope you lose to the dumb blonde that your facing now, cause if you win, then you will eventually face off against a blonde who would nuder you" Kiba paled as he heard two people cracking their knuckles, and Naruto had a strange smile on, it wasn't one of cockiness, or one of his stupid large ones, but a simple friendly smile

Kiba was actually starting to feel sorry for insulting someone who seemed so nice, almost, so he decided to finish it quickly, as soon as he heard begin he launched himself at Naruto, but he didn't see it coming when Naruto bent backwards and he flew right over him

"i was gonna finish it quickly, so I didn't hurt you too badly, but if you wanna avoid being hurt then you will just give up, so I'm gonna go all out" and with that Kiba popped a soldier pill into his mouth and one into Akamaru's, and Akamaru jumped onto his back and became a clone, and with a smoke bomb to the ground, they went into using the fang over fang, and sniffed Naruto out only for everyone to see that the twin tornadoes that were supposed to come back out the smoke were staying in the smoke, no one saw them come out, but when the smoke cleared everyone saw Naruto standing there, with a knocked out Kiba in his left hand and a whimpering Akamaru off to the side, but the look of Naruto's smirk said it all, then Kiba screamed out as if in pain

"when did Naruto learned Genjutsu?"

"what do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi was listening to Sasuke and Sakura, after all, he was curious too, also about how Sasuke knew Naruto used a genjutsu, since he didn't even know what happened, but then Sasuke began to laugh

"so he used his scent to release pheromones into the air to force Kiba into a genjutsu?"

Kurunai heard and was shocked "to use pheromones to induce a genjutsu was never seen before, how did the dead last do it?"

Kakashi shrugged and someone else answered "to use pheromones in a genjutsu is hard, but to use it against a Inuzuka, it becomes easy, animals are easier to use them on, due to them being able to smell them better, and since there are two clans that deal with animals, then those are the two clans that would be easy targets" Kiba had woken up from the justu, after being declared the loser, and was following Naruto up the stairs "how is also easy, just release your pheromones as you enhance them with chakra, and focus that chakra enhanced pheromone into creating your illusion"

"why don't you tell them how you release the pheromones?" Sasuke smirked and had an evil glint in his eye

"the easiest way to release the pheromone is through 'getting turned on' as most would say, so Naruto, what did you think of to get 'turned on'?" Shikamaru asked with an evil smirk, knowing that the dope would probably say Sakura, and get the shit beat out of him by Sakura, he didn't really hate Naruto, but it would be able to tell him he was dealing with the same knuckle head he always knew, and he was really hoping that the blonde was still the same, he wanted to know that Naruto wasn't changed by whatever the green light that hit him was, he was still Naruto's friend, and he was hoping Naruto was alright in the head

"i imagined Hinata and Ino naked in bed with me" that threw everyone for a loop

"why not Sakura?" Shikamaru was curious even more now

"Sakura would have killed me, or nudered me, if I did, Hinata would blush and faint, Ino would probably hit me while blushing, or would forgive me for beating Kiba for calling all blondes stupid"

"I will let it slide this once, but if you ever put me in your fantasies again, I will kill you" and as they were talking, the proctor called out

"will Hinata come down here?" everyone looked to see it was Hinata vs. Neji, and with that, the color drained from Hinata's face, and then tails were wrapping themselves around her, and Hinata felt herself being pulled over to Naruto

Naruto put his left hand up to Hinata's cheek "good luck" and with that Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips, and Hinata turned pure red, and slowly stumbled down to the arena, and when she was standing infront of Neji, the proctor spoke

"okay? Ready? Begin!" and as Neji was about to speak Sasuke beat him to the punch by seaking rather loudly

"so how did her ass feel Naruto?!"

"nice and firm!" and Hinata began glowing even more with steam coming from her ears, and she fainted, Neji looked at her for a bit while blinking, the proctor blinked

"uhh, the winner? Is Neji?"

"what the fuck just happened?" Sakura's outburst was expected,

Gai on the other hand had a small smile on his face, he knew, as much as Lee, Tenten, Kiba Shino and especially, Kurunai, that Neji would have seriously hurt Hinata, but that stunt had saved Hinata from a fight that just might have killed her, and the way Naruto went to pick up Hinata, explained that he knew as well

"when we face in the finals, I hope you don't have that dark soul you do now, it would be a shame to face someone weaker than me" that knowing smile was actually strange

"what do you mean weaker dead last?" and Neji took the bait

"those who fight for themselves, and revenge, those who kill without reason, will always be weak, they will only have their own power, but when you fight with your heart, and to protect those precious to you, you gain powers from the bonds you share"

"what do you mean by that?"

"true power is not drawn from one's self, it is gained through hard work, and when you fight to protect someone precious to you, then that power can be doubled, for when you fight to protect, the ones your protecting, allow you to use their power, you are able to draw power from within, for motivation is what holds limitless power, if you have the right motivation, you can defeat anyone, as long as you accept the help" Naruto walked up to the balcony, and he set Hinata down against the wall near her team as he sat down next to her

"do you honestly even believe that shit you spat out just now?" Sasuke just had to kill the mood

"is is the meaning of the will of fire, or in Guy and Lee's case, the flames of youth, there are more reasons to having a team than just someone there to watch your back, and one of the other reasons is for both physical and mental support, reasons for getting back up after you were knocked down, is so your enemy doesn't attack your teammates, cause if they take down you, then your teammates would be in danger of taking on more than they can handle, and if that happens, your teammates, the people are almost like a second family, even the strange over active cousin you never wanted, or the looney uncle" here Naruto looked at Guy and Lee, and a few chuckled a bit at this "but no matter what, a team, once your on it long enough, that's what it becomes, a family, and you want to protect them no matter what"

as Naruto spoke Gaara felt himself listening, and he felt moved enough to even question his own methods, and he looked at his own siblings, and asked himself if he was willing to risk his life for them, little did he know that his brother and sister asked themselves that same thing

"will Gaara and Lee come to the arena now, please?"

the battle goes as it does in the anime, but at the end, when Gaara had Lee in his sand, he hesitated, with Naruto's words ringing in his ears, and with that single extra second, Guy broke Gaara's hold on Lee, eliminating Lee, but saving his career as a ninja, what no one saw was the smirk on Sasuke's face,

"that sand is able to destroy any chance Lee has of becoming a great ninja" the moment Guy heard it, he had to stop the match, no matter the punishment

the last match of Dosu and Choji went the same, as well as the selection, of who fights who in the finals, but in the end, when Sasuke and Naruto stayed where they stood, while everyone went to prepare, the other contestants turned to see what was wrong, but what happened surprised them

they both smiled, and spoke as one "see you all in a month" then they were gone in a poof of smoke

====end=====

**o kay, a new fiction, please tell me how you feel about it, I am kinda nervous about this one, I honestly don't think it is up to the standards of my other fictions, and I am honestly asking if you can see this going somewhere, I do have another idea, and this is also the reason I have been slow on my rightful heir updates, though I am proud to tell you all that the next chapter for it is halfway done, so it shouldn't be much longer before you see what is gonna happen, oh well, I look forward to hearing your opinions on this fiction**


End file.
